This invention relates to novel pyrimidine derivatives that are useful in the treatment of abnormal cell growth, such as cancer, in mammals. This invention also relates to a method of using such compounds in the treatment of abnormal cell growth in mammals, especially humans, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds.
It is known that a cell may become cancerous by virtue of the transformation of a portion of its DNA into an oncogene (i.e., a gene which, on activation, leads to the formation of malignant tumor cells). Many oncogenes encode proteins that are aberrant tyrosine kinases capable of causing cell transformation. Alternatively, the overexpression of a normal proto-oncogenic tyrosine kinase may also result in proliferative disorders, sometimes resulting in a malignant phenotype.
Receptor tyrosine kinases are enzymes which span the cell membrane and possess an extracellular binding domain for growth factors such as epidermal growth factor, a transmembrane domain, and an intracellular portion which functions as a kinase to phosphorylate specific tyrosine residues in proteins and hence to influence cell proliferation. Other receptor tyrosine kinases include c-erbB-2, c-met, tie-2, PDGFr, FGFr, and VEGFR. It is known that such kinases are frequently aberrantly expressed in common human cancers such as breast cancer, gastrointestinal cancer such as colon, rectal or stomach cancer, leukemia, and ovarian, bronchial or pancreatic cancer. It has also been shown that epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR), which possesses tyrosine kinase activity, is mutated and/or overexpressed in many human cancers such as brain, lung, squamous cell, bladder, gastric, breast, head and neck, oesophageal, gynecological and thyroid tumors.
Accordingly, it has been recognized that inhibitors of receptor tyrosine kinases are useful as selective inhibitors of the growth of mammalian cancer cells. For example, erbstatin, a tyrosine kinase inhibitor, selectively attenuates the growth in athymic nude mice of a transplanted human mammary carcinoma that expresses epidermal growth factor receptor tyrosine kinase (EGFR) but is without effect on the growth of another carcinoma that does not express the EGF receptor. Thus, selective inhibitors of certain receptor tyrosine kinases, are useful in the treatment of abnormal cell growth, in particular cancer, in mammals. In addition to receptor tyrosine kinases, selective inhibitors of certain non-receptor tyrosine kinases, such as FAK (focal adhesion kinase), lck, src, abl or serine/threonine kinases (e.g., cyclin dependent kinases), are useful in the treatment of abnormal cell growth, in particular cancer, in mammals. FAK is also known as Protein-Tyrosine Kinase 2, PTK2.
The below relates to FAK inhibitors:
Convincing evidence suggests that FAK, a cytoplasmic, non-receptor tyrosine kinase, plays an essential role in cell-matrix signal transduction pathways (Clark and Brugge 1995, Science 268: 233-239) and its aberrant activation is associated with an increase in the metastatic potential of tumors (Owens et al. 1995, Cancer Research 55: 2752-2755). FAK was originally identified as a 125 kDa protein highly tyrosine-phosphorylated in cells transformed by v-Src. FAK was subsequently found to be a tyrosine kinase that localizes to focal adhesions, which are contact points between cultured cells and their underlying substratum and sites of intense tyrosine phosphorylation. FAK is phosphorylated and, thus, activated in response to extracellular matrix (ECM)-binding to integrins. Recently, studies have demonstrated that an increase in FAK mRNA levels accompanied invasive transformation of tumors and attenuation of the expression of FAK (through the use of antisense oligonucleotides) include apoptosis in tumor cells (Xu et al. 1996, Cell Growth and Diff. 7: 413-418). In addition to being expressed in most tissue types, FAK is found at elevated levels in most human cancers, particularly in highly invasive metastases.
Various compounds, such as styrene derivatives, have also been shown to possess tyrosine kinase inhibitory properties. Five European patent publications, namely EP 0 566 226 A1 (published Oct. 20, 1993), EP 0 602 851 A1 (published Jun. 22, 1994), EP 0 635 507 A1 (published Jan. 25, 1995), EP 0 635 498 A1 (published Jan. 25, 1995), and EP 0 520 722 A1 (published Dec. 30, 1992), refer to certain bicyclic derivatives, in particular quinazoline derivatives, as possessing anti-cancer properties that result from their tyrosine kinase inhibitory properties.
Also, World Patent Application WO 92/20642 (published Nov. 26, 1992), refers to certain bis-mono and bicyclic aryl and heteroaryl compounds as tyrosine kinase inhibitors that are useful in inhibiting abnormal cell proliferation. World Patent Applications WO96/16960 (published Jun. 6, 1996), WO 96/09294 (published Mar. 6, 1996), WO 97/30034 (published Aug. 21, 1997), WO 98/02434 (published Jan. 22, 1998), WO 98/02437 (published Jan. 22, 1998), and WO 98/02438 (published Jan. 22, 1998), also refer to substituted bicyclic heteroaromatic derivatives as tyrosine kinase inhibitors that are useful for the same purpose. In addition, the following list of publications relate to bis-mono and bicyclic aryl and heteroaryl compounds that may optionally be used as tyrosine kinase inhibitors: WO 03/030909, WO 03/032997, US Patent Application NO. 2003/0181474, US Patent Application No. 2003/0162802, U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,924, WO 03/078404, U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,146, WO 99/41253, WO 01/72744, WO 02/48133, US Patent Application No. 2002/156087, WO 02/102783, and WO 03/063794.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/734,039, filed Dec. 11, 2003 relates to a broad class of novel pyrimidine derivatives that are kinase inhibitors, and more specifically, inhibitors of FAK. Moreover, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/733,215, filed Dec. 11, 2003 relate more specifically to a subset of pyrimidine derivatives, i.e., those bearing a 5-aminooxindole, which are tyrosine kinase inhibitors, and more particularly, FAK inhibitors. Compounds such as these are useful in the treatment of abnormal cell growth.
The below relates to Aurora-2 inhibitors:
many kinases are involved in regulatory cascades for cells wherein their substrates may include other kinases whose activities are regulated by their phosphorylation state. Ultimately the activity of same downstream effector is modulated by phosphorylation resulting from activation of such a pathway.
The serine/threonine (S/T) kinase family includes members found at all steps of various signaling cascades, including those involved in controlling cell growth, migration, differentiation and secretion of hormones, phosphorylation of transcription factors resulting in altered gene expression, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, control of cellular protein synthesis, and regulation of the cell cycle.
One family of mitotic serine/threonine kinases is the Aurora (AUR) kinase family. The AUR kinase family has been found to be essential for providing signals that initiate and advance mitosis. It has been found that the Aurora kinases are overexpressed in tumor types, including colon cancer, breast cancer, and leukemia. Two primary isoforms of Aurora kinases have been identified and designated as form A and B. Aurora A is also known as Aurora-2 (AUR2), STK6, ARK1, Aurora/IPL1-related kinase, while Aurora is also known as Aurora 1 or AUR1. The Aurora kinases have been characterized and identified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,962,312 and 5,972,676 (a divisional from the '312 patent) which relate to Aurora 1 (AUR-1) and Aurora-2 (AUR2) polypeptides, nucleic acids encoding such polypeptides, cells, tissues and animals containing such nucleic acids, antibodies to such polypeptides, assays utilizing such polypeptides, and methods relating to all of the foregoing
The overexpression of Aurora kinases, especially Aurora-2, in tumor cells provides an attractive target for drug intervention and the potential for a significant opportunity for controlling cell division in many types of cancer, and in particular for colon cancer and breast cancer. Applicants have now identified novel heteroaromatic Aurora kinase inhibitors which are able to modulate (reduce) that activity of the Aurora kinases in cancer cells.
Accordingly, a need exists for additional selective inhibitors of certain receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinases, useful in the treatment of abnormal cell growth, such as cancer, in mammals. The present invention provides novel pyrimidine derivatives that are kinase inhibitors and inhibitors of the non-receptor tyrosine kinases, e.g., FAK, Pyk, HgK, Aurora-1 and Aurora-2, and are useful in the treatment of abnormal cell growth.